


The Ortega Interview

by Hackney123



Series: Washington Live [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Christian Salviant after the disaster of the interview with Charlie Young is making another attempt to get the upper hand with his guests.  He decides to invite on to the show Edie Ortega who runs her own successful communication company.
Series: Washington Live [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527422
Kudos: 1





	The Ortega Interview

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I would remind everyone that Christian Salviant and the show Washington Live are figments of my imagination and any resemblance to any actual person or show is accidental.

Christian Salviant after the disaster of the interview with Charlie Young is making another attempt to get the upper hand with his guests. He decides to invite on to the show Edie Ortega who runs her own successful communication company.  
Bounding on to the set of Washington Live Christian looked into the camera said.  
‘Welcome to the show tonight we have the CEO of Ortega Communications, Edie Ortega. Please give her a warm welcome.’  
Edie walked on to the set with a confident stride having done research on her host so was ready to give as good as she got and was not going to put up with his latent racism.  
‘Edie welcome I was surprised when I looked at your bio that you worked in the Santos Administration. I was also surprised that Donna Moss Lyman does not use your company.’  
‘Christian thank you for having me you are right that I was honoured to work in the Santos administration as a Deputy Press Secretary. I gave so many briefings that I am surprised that you did not know this. As to not working for Donna I do not disclose the names of my clients unless they specifically tell me to. The image consultants division of my company does not get preferable rates or treatment when they book clients on to any of the other outlets of the company. As a result, you cannot tell if a particular person is being represented by the company.’  
‘I have been able to obtain a copy of a list of your clients and Donna Moss Lyman is not on the list.’  
‘On the top right-hand corner of that list there should be a code consisting of two letters and three numbers can you read it out.’  
Not realising the importance of the code Christian Salviant read it out.  
‘I see you have a partial list given to one of our home-based consultants.’  
‘You also worked on the Santos/McGarry campaign as a campaign spokesperson. During the campaign it is suggested that a few the staff including Josh Lyman and the then Donna Moss had intimate relationships. It was also alleged that you also had a relationship with one of your colleagues which continued when you both worked at the White House. Are these stories true?’  
‘I am not commenting on anything that happened during the campaign.’  
‘Going back to your consultancy firm and its clients why the secrecy about who you represent?’  
‘We represent our clients and are not paid to promote ourselves.’  
‘Some of my contacts have tried to be taken on by your company but have been refused.’  
‘I am not sure if there is a question there, but I would observe that we are selective about who we take on. Most of our work comes from referrals and we do not take on people who might be a reputational risk.’  
‘So, if I were to ask you to take on representing me what would the likely answer be.’  
‘As a general rule we would not take on talk show hosts and we would be unlikely to make an exception in your case.’  
‘How do you decide on which politicians to take on. My understanding is that you get most of your clients on your back.’  
‘All the clients I deal with personally are female, so your information is wrong. Apart from referrals from Emily’s list existing clients would also refer clients to us.’  
‘I note that you do not appear to be married would it be right to assume that the relationship from your time in the Santos administration did not last.’  
‘Are you going to give me relationship advice? As you have had so many failed relationships, I am not sure you are best placed to do that. I do not talk about my personal life I leave that to the gossips.’  
‘So, if there are any eligible young men or women out there and wanted to try their luck would they have any success?’  
‘Nice try you should be more subtle about it. Are you getting bored with wife number three already?’  
Christian was getting nowhere he was unable to get any blows to land. He needed to break through the defences. So, he played his last card.  
‘As the Deputy Press Secretary during the Santos administration you would have had to deal with the rumours about the first lady’s sexual inclinations. Why were the rumours never denied?’  
‘You clearly do not know how the White House works. I worked for the President. The first lady had her own press team who would have dealt with those stories you need to ask them about the line they took. ‘  
‘That is all we have time for this week. Please give a big hand to my guest Edie Ortega.’  
The following day at the offices of Ortega Communications a tall blonde lady was called in to see Edie.  
‘You wanted to see me?’  
‘Yes, there is your letter of termination. You passed confidential client information to an unauthorised source.’  
‘Who says I did’  
‘If you listened to my interview on Washington Live last night you would have heard that airhead give your code from the clients list, he had.’  
‘Give me a second chance it will not happen again.’  
‘I do not give second chances good luck in getting a new job.’  
After the lady left Edie sent a letter to all her other CEOs telling them about what the young lady did. Her name was added to the blacklist. When she got home that night, she threw a glass bottle at her boyfriend, Christian Salviant, it missed him.


End file.
